The sun and the moon
by Risingstar13720
Summary: Have you ever heard the story of the sun and the moon? Italy tells his friends an old story that his nonno use to tell him and his brother, Romano. Go sucky summary! Rated for Romano's colorful language.


**Hey, guys! Wow, you guys must've thought that I died or something. Let me apologize for being gone. I am SOOOOO sorry , you guys! I really am. Some things have been going on, and there have been some technical difficulties, but, I just recently bought a tablet, and guess what? I can upload stuff on here! Yay! So, I'm going try and download the contents of my computer into my tablet, and put on a whole bunch of stories, and continue my other story. So please don't hate me! I love you guys! **

**On another note, I just wrote this, literally in the middle of the night, so I'm sorry if it sucks. It took forever and I'm so tired, so I have no idea what I'm writing. This was just to show you guys that I didn't die. So please don't hate on me to much. Thanks. Hopefully I'll upload soon, I love you guys!**

**~Risingstar13720**

* * *

"Hey have you guys ever heard the story of the sun and the moon?"

My name is Veneziano, but everybody calls me Italy. Everyone thinks i'm stupid, but, i guess people just like to assume things, because I'm not. I know I act like a child, but I promise you, I am still a 2000 year old man, who has learned quite a bit over the years, so don't underestimate me.

Today, we are in my fratello's home today, at a world meeting. My grumpy fratello is Romano, he is also Italy, the southern part, but everyone just calls him Romano. He has quite the temper on him, but, if you get to know him like I do, you'll discover the huge sweetheart he really is.

I am in a very elegant room, it is painted a nice, calming golden brown with white trimming all along the walls. The furniture is very fitting with the over all look and feel of the room. It is very comforting,and there is a nice, almost homey vibe. There is a coffee machine near the back (it also serves tea, lattes, and cappuccinos) and a few snacks (all deliciously well made and gourmet) were set up near the large seating area.

All the countries were in small groups, chatting amongst themselves. England, America, France, and... A floating polar bear?... Um, yeah, they seemed to be in their own group, having a good time. Russia is with Ukraine, Lithuania, Poland, and Belarus... Belarus is now on top of Russia...

Anyways, China looks like he is having a good time with Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong. And there are a few others here and there. I'm here in my own group. In front of me, I have Japan and Germany, my former allies and best friends, Spain, and Romano (who only comes to meetings if we are in Italy). We are sitting on some of the beautiful couches and lounge chairs, placed in the center of the room near the large windows that look over the vast lands of southern Italy, and an amazing rose garden just outside. I've always loved coming here, my brothers place really is magnificent.

There was a pause after I spoke, the others attention turned to me. Japan broke the small silence between us.  
"Um, excuse me, but, what do you mean Italy-San?"  
I planted a huge smile on my face and said " Ve~, I meant what I said Japan! Have you heard the story of the sun and the moon?" I waited expectantly for a reply. Japan, Germany, and Spain all some what shook their heads, looking a bit confused. Romano, on the other hand, put on his normal scowl, and glared at me.

"I know that fucking story. That's the dumb shit that nonno told us when we were little."  
I smiled at him  
"You remembered nonno's story!" I shouted happily  
"Shut up, bastard! I don't really remember it, I just remember he use to tell us that shit every night." He huffed and looked away, pouting a bit.

I was a bit upset, not for the harsh words, but because he forgot nonno's story. I guess I can understand, he was only with nonno for a short amount of time before we left. He must not remember that much of our grandfather. He never wanted to anyways, he says grandpa Rome abandoned him, and has always held a grudge against him.

"Tell us the story feli, please! I want to know! I love stories" blurted Spain, wearing a huge grin on his face, his emerald green eyes gleaming with childish excitement.

"I, too, would like to hear this story from your grandfather." Said Germany, sitting with a stoic expression on his face, but I could see that small glimmer of interest in his eye.  
"Hai" Japan nodded in agreement, with the same stoic expression, except much softer then Germany's harsh one.  
"Shut the fuck up, bastards, no one needs to hear that fucking story." Romano cut in, but without much malice. The look on his face showed he wanted to hear the story just as much as the rest.

I pouted at Romano, eyes wide, giving him the puppy dog look he can never resist.  
"Please, Romano? Its a really good story, and I really want to tell it." I pleaded.  
His cheeks pinked a bit, obviously embarrassed, and he averted his gaze to the ground, glaring at it.  
"Fuck. You know I hate it when you do that!... Fine, tell the fucking story, just stop with the goddamn look!"  
"Yay! Grazie, fratello!" I smiled at him, to which he just scoffed in return, and I began the story.

"The story begins after god created the earth, after he created night and day, when the moon and sun were born. It is said that the moon and the sun were brothers, and they had a bond like no other. But god made it so that their time schedules are complete opposites, so the brothers never got to see each other. The sun and the moon were mournful, but they dealt with it in different ways. The sun was very strong, and stood proud and alone throughout his time. In fact, he was so full of pride, that he began to shine. He shone so bright, that to look at him would burn you, which is why you cant look straight at him without your eyes hurting. And though he missed his brother, being his own company simply seemed to be normal to him, sad as it may sound.

"The moon, unlike the sun, was weak, and he cried, begging for his brother. He hated to be alone, but he wouldn't dare go against his creator, so he just blubered about. The earth pooled with his salty tears, these giant pools are now what make up our oceans. God hated to see the moon like this, and knew that the moon would continue on like this forever if he did nothing. That is when god created the stars, to be with the moon and keep him company so he wouldn't be alone. The moon was so happy to have all of his star friends with him, and though he only made a soft glow, his friends helped him light up the world in the darkness of night. He was happy, yes, but he still needed his biggest star, the sun. Both the sun and the moon continued on in pitiful silence. God couldn't stand to see them so sorrowful, and though he would not change the schedules, he did try to help them. He told the sun and the moon that he would let them spend one day every year together.

"The brothers were ecstatic, and took gods offer with gratitude. The woeful two were no more, tears were no longer shed. The brothers were truly happy now. Even if they were apart, they knew that they would see each other again, on the day god gave to them. We call their meeting an eclipse, a day of majestic darkness.

"To this day, the moon and the sun do as god intended them to do, and they still wait eagerly for the day when they can be together again."

I finished the story. Word for word, just like nonno use to tell it. I guess I got a bit lost in it because I didn't realize I was staring at the hands, which are folded neatly on my lap as I twiddle my thumbs. I looked up at my friends, who had managed to keep quiet through the whole story.

I was a bit surprised at the feedback I got.

Germany and Japan were both staring at me, with small smiles on their faces. Antonio was grinning non stop, and I think he was secretly taking pictures with the camera in his shirt pocket (the flash gave it away). I guess they enjoyed the story, but why were they just staring at me? I looked to Romano for help, only to find him missing from his seat.

Now I was confused

"Uh, guys... Where is-?"  
"Remember how nonno use to tell us we were them?"

I started slightly at my brothers voice. He was sitting there on the couch, right next me. He had my right hand in his left (when did that happen?) and was gently caressing it with his thumb. He was looking up at me, his green tinted, hazel-brown eyes wide and almost child-like. He wasn't scowling, not even frowning. His bottom lip stuck out a bit, but it wasn't a pout. He looked so fragile and small right now, I couldn't believe it.

For a few moments, I just looked at him. I have never seen my brother like this before... Was he trying to... Open up?  
"Wha?" Was my reply  
Romano paused before looking to the ground again.  
"Idiota, I said, do you remember when nonno use to tell us we were them? Il sole e la luna?"  
I did remember that. Nonno use to say that we have the spirits of the brothers. I am the moon, Roma is the sun.  
"Yes, I do. You are the sun." I answered with a smile.  
A pause. "... And... you are the moon." His face was blank when he looked at me, but I know he was just trying to hide the smile he so obviously was wearing a few moments ago. So, like always, I just flashed a smile at him and stood up, taking his hand and walking out of the break room with our friends as we were all called back to the meeting. He grumbled the whole way, complaining, muttering curse words, but, he didn't let go.

The meeting proceeded like normal. After the meeting, Germany, Japan, and I were standing in the lobby, saying our goodbyes and such.  
"Goodbye, Italy, I will see you in the next meeting." Germany said, stern and stiff as ever.  
"Yes, I wish you safe travels back home, Italy-san. Oh, and thank you for the story. It was very pleasant to hear such a nice tale, no matter how scientifically inaccurate." Japan said, with a small bow and a smile.  
Germany cleared his throat. "Um, yes, Italy. That was a very nice story. Thank you"  
"No problem, guys! I'm glad you enjoyed it" I smiled at them, glad, until I felt a tug on my arm.

I looked to my side to see Romano, scowl firmly placed on his face. He looked as if the incident in the break room never happened. He will most likely act like it didn't, but I saw him. We saw him. He can't change that.

"Come on, idiota, I'm driving you home today." He said, already starting to drag me from my friends. His invitation was obviously not meant to be questioned, but I asked anyways, "what? Why?"  
He stopped dragging me, and turned to look at me, taking a glance back at my friends (who were a good 2 or 3 meters away now).

"Because, you are going with me to my favorite cafe, and you are buying us my favorite tiramisu, and then you are going to make pizza with me at my house. You're going, so don't even think about trying to refuse." He said, poking my chest hard after speaking before looking away, a light pink tint revealing itself on his tanned cheeks. I was a bit confused, but I smiled at him after a minute. I know this is his own way of asking to spend some time together.

He must've read my expression, because his cheeks turned bright read, and he was quick to retort. "Don't think its cause I wanna be with you or something, bastard! I just don't have any money for the cafe, a-and I needed help finishing the pizza. I m not going to let my delicious food go to waste." He then proceeded to glare at me, though it definitely wasn't a strong one, especially with his red stained cheeks. Its hilarious how easily he could get embarrassed.  
"Of course, fratello, let's go! And maybe we can stop for some gelato, too!" I said, full of enthusiasm. I turned back to Germany and Japan, waving a quick goodbye to them, then took Romano's hand and started to lead him towards his bright red Lamborghini.

I was expecting him to pull away, like normal. But, to my surprise, he did the opposite and tightened the hold. I looked back at him, and he smirked at me, catching up to walk at the same pace. What is wrong with him today.

As we reached the car, I understood why he was acting this way, as he leaned to my ear and whispered something that actually made me want to burst out in tears.

" Il nonno aveva ragione, e come la storia dice, ho sempre attendo con ansia il momento possiamo passare insieme, la mia luna."

* * *

Fratello- brother

Nonno- grandfather

I'll Sol e la luna- the sun and the moon

"Nonno was right, and like the story says, I always look forward to the time we spend together, my moon."


End file.
